


El Sabor De Miguel

by CamillaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaL/pseuds/CamillaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: Stiles si sta preparando per andare a dormire. La giornata è stata lunga: dopo la scuola, gli allenamenti e una lunghissima riunione del branco al loft di Derek, terminata col solito sguardo assassino dell' alpha nei suoi confronti, si sente sfinito. Quando sta per infilarsi i pantaloni del pigiama sente la finestra della sua camera aprirsi e un secondo dopo si trova schiacciato tra il muro e un corpo possente. [STEREK]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sabor De Miguel

**El sabor de Miguel**

Stiles si sta preparando per andare a dormire. La giornata è stata lunga: dopo la scuola, gli allenamenti e una lunghissima riunione del branco al loft di Derek, terminata col solito sguardo assassino dell' alpha nei suoi confronti, si sente sfinito. Quando sta per infilarsi i pantaloni del pigiama sente la finestra della sua camera aprirsi e un secondo dopo si trova schiacciato tra il muro e un corpo possente.  
-Tu, idiota di una ragazzino, non mi umili mai più davanti al mio branco, hai capito?-si sente praticamente ringhiare in faccia.  
-Wow! Quanta grinta, Sourwolf...mi fai davvero paura. Prova un po' a far luccicare gli occhi rossi, magari funziona meglio.-dice, strizzando gli occhi per fingere di vedere meglio quelli dell'altro.  
-La pianti di prendermi in giro?-  
-Detto da te appare come una battuta veramente esilarante.-  
-Tu mi farai impazzire un giorno di questi.-  
-Me l'hai detto anche l'ultima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso, ma immagino che il significato sia molto diverso.-  
-Piantala!-  
Altro ringhio.  
-Uhh...che ringhi potenti, mi stai eccitando...scansati va.-gli dice, spingendolo via da sé.  
Come se niente fosse l'umano si avvicina al letto e si stende sotto le coperte.  
-Io vado a dormire, se vuoi restare resta, ma smettila di ringhiare: vorrei dormire.-dice, mentre gli fa posto al suo fianco.  
-Io non dovrei essere qui, lo sai.-Si stende al fianco dell'umano.  
-No, non lo so.-  
-Stiles!-  
-Derek, lasciati andare, ok? Io non ho mai fatto niente che non abbia voluto fare con te, perciò rilassati. Anzi una cosa l'ho fatta: lasciarti in pace dopo che ti ho donato il mio corpo, il mio cuore e tutto me stesso.-  
-Lasciarmi in pace? Ogni volta che vieni a casa mia, ci fossero anche altre cento persone insieme a te, l'unico odore che riesco a sentire per giorni è il tuo.-  
-E ti masturbi sniffandolo?-  
-Tu sei un pervertito!-  
-Lo fai?-  
-Si, sei contento?-  
-E a cosa ci serve stare lontani se ti basta un un po' del mio odore per eccitarti?-  
-Non possiamo stare insieme, è troppo pericoloso e lo sai.-  
-Disse quello steso nel mio letto con una mano nei miei boxer.-  
-Io ci provo, ma è difficile fare la cosa giusta quando si tratta di te.-Si avventa sul collo dell'umano.  
-A me non è mai piaciuto fare le cose giuste, perciò continua quello che stai facendo: è la cosa sbagliata più eccitante che tu abbia mai fatto.-  
-Non...-lecca il collo.-...provocarmi.-  
-Lo faccio eccome: mi hai fatto scoprire il sesso poi di punto in bianco hai detto basta. Lecca tutto quello che devi leccare e stai zitto.-  
-Lo sai che se fosse per me passerei con te ogni singolo secondo del resto della mia vita, ma...-  
-Ma è pericoloso, lo so. Però mi pare anche di averti detto che a me non fa paura niente quando sono con te. Io sono già in pericolo, da un bel pezzo anche, più o meno da quando al mio migliore amico sono spuntati zanne e artigli.-Si gira e si butta di peso sull'altro.  
-Sei troppo importante per me, Stiles. Non possiamo stare insieme.-  
-Ma ti ascolti quando parli o spari parole a caso tanto per far prendere aria alle tonsille?-  
-Sai cosa intendo.-  
-Si, si, si...non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno più monotono e ripetitivo di te. Parli poco e dici pure sempre le stesse cose.-Si avventa sulle labbra dell'altro per evitare che risponda.  
-Così non vale.-  
-Vale eccome, almeno la smetti di dire idiozie.-  
-Io veramente ero venuto qui con l'intento di litigare con te per lo sgarro che mi hai fatto oggi.-  
-Ridere mentre parli non è uno sgarro, è farti capire cosa provo per te in quel momento.-  
-Fammi capire: le mie strategie fanno ridere.-  
-Veramente no, ma mentre parlavi pensavo a quando abbiamo fatto sesso sul tavolo dove eravamo seduti e avevo solo due opzioni: ridere o saltarti addosso. Penso di aver fatto la scelta migliore.-  
-Tu hai qualcosa che non va.-lo prende in giro.  
-Ho tutto che funziona benissimo ed ora te lo dimostro.-  
E' ancora sopra di lui, con una linea immaginaria di baci arriva fino alla cintura. La slaccia. Gli abbassa Jeans e boxer e pochi istanti dopo ha già il membro del lupo tra le labbra.  
-St...iles!-  
L'umano continua nel suo intento, ma non è così che il lupo vuole arrivare all'apice del piacere. Gli afferra il viso e lo fa salire alla sua altezza, lo bacia con foga prima di ribaltare le posizioni. Finisce di spogliarsi poi inizia a preparare l'entrata dell'altro con le dita.  
-Non avevi detto che quello che stiamo facendo è una cosa sbagliata?-scherza Stiles.  
-Ormai abbiamo iniziato, non mi piace lasciare le cose a metà.-  
Con una spinta decisa entra nel corpo del ragazzo. Spinge. Prima lentamente, poi sempre più forte. L'eccitazione è alle stelle. Spinge ancora. Quando sente l'apice vicino inizia a masturbare l'altro, la mano va allo stesso ritmo del suo bacino. Gemono praticamente all'unisono, come all'unisono vengono uno nel corpo dell'altro e l'altro tra i loro corpi sudati e ancora eccitati.  
-Non credo che riuscirei mai a fare a meno di tutto questo.-dice Derek, con ancora il fiato corto e sdraiandosi al fianco del più giovane.  
-Nessuno ha mai detto che dovresti farlo in effetti.-  
-Ti confesso che venire qua per minacciarti in realtà era una scusa, sentire casa mia impregnata del tuo odore, soprattutto quello che emanavi mentre ridevi mi ha fatto perdere leggermente la testa.-  
-Sai che anch'io faccio quello che fai tu annusando il tuo odore?-  
-Tu sei umano, Stiles, per te abbiamo tutti lo stesso odore.-  
-E invece no, tu ne hai uno particolare, buonissimo.-  
-Veramente?-chiede, guardando l'altro con aria interrogativa.  
-Certo! Ti ricordi quella fantastica maglia a righe che ti sei provato qui qualche tempo fa?-  
-Come dimenticarla: la famosa maglia di tuo cugino Miguel.-  
-Ecco: con quella maglia ho fatto cose che nemmeno ti immagini.-confessa.  
-E io che pensavo di essere il più perverso dei due.-  
-Miguel me gusta mucho!-esclama, iniziando a lasciare piccoli baci sul petto del lupo.  
-No hablo español.-  
-Me gusta mucho mucho el sabor de Miguel.-sussurra, mentre leccca, bacia e mordicchia ogni centimetro del corpo del suo muchacho.


End file.
